Secuelas Eternas DMxHG
by StarxD
Summary: El odio entre Draco y Hermione es unico , es indiferente y es tan lejano que nadie los imaginaria juntos. Pero existe un complot ,y eso es lo unico que los unirá.
1. CAPITULO 1 LA UNION

INTRODUCCION

Recorrí las baldosas frías de mi habitación, descalzo, pendiente, triste y enloquecido. No existía razón para tal padecimiento, solo sueños extraños, tan reales y fantásticos al mismo tiempo; que por más de un instante, me obligó a inspirar terror para después expirar soledad y tormento.

Sentí por horas la sombra del miedo luchando con mi alma y entonces nada.

Nada ,después de tanto era algo contradictorio , sin embargo cuando despiertas no sientes nada, excepto un mísero recuerdo ; y es así como sientes una emoción fuerte , un dolor que arranca el alma , una culpa interminable del pasado que acaba con tu corazón y te hace sentir como un pobre humano sin alma .

Y es así como me siento ahora.

CAPITULO 1

Conozco a la familia Granger Laughton desde que tengo memoria, eran de una familia tan adinerada como la nuestra, y no era de esperar, la amable simpatía que tenía mi madre hacia esa familia.

Flavio Granger, era un aristócrata que tenia negocios en cada partícula del país, al igual que mi padre; lo veía muy pocas veces, sin embargo siempre pude observar el porte y los modales que demostraba siempre en mi presencia; según me dijo mi padre, Flavio se casó con Adeline Laughton por pura conveniencia, y bueno así eran todos los matrimonios en el siglo XVIII, o al menos en mi mundo aristocrático.

Los Granger tenían dos hijas, Hermione y Lucila; Hermione era un año menor que yo, ella 19 y yo 20, tenía un bello tocado en el cabello y sus rizos eran del color de la miel , sus ojos eran del mismo color y casi siempre llevaba vestidos claros, casi nunca tuve la oportunidad de conversar con ella , y a mi parecer era una persona aburrida y orgullosa que no se merecía mi presencia en su vida ; en cambio Lucila tenía 16 años y su cumpleaños era el uno de abril , que en mi perspectiva parecía una fiesta local, ella era distinta a su hermana en muchos sentidos , entre ellos ; tenia ojos verdes claros y sus cabellos eran del color de un caoba brilloso ,tenía una piel medianamente nívea y de alguna u otra forma , parecía la criatura más bella del universo ; sus vestidos eran más vistosos y extravagantes , lo que la hacía parecer mayor e interesante , aunque "parecer" seria falso , porque en realidad era más inteligente de lo que parecía y tenía una habilidad de entender los problemas e inquietudes de las personas como yo , que la hacía parecer el ser más perfecto sobre la tierra.

…

En la mañana del primero de abril de 1915 subí ansioso al auto (en ese tiempo una gran novedad) , con mi familia hacia la "Mansión Granger", el camino tomaba exactamente tres horas y aunque parecía tedioso el camino, en realidad no lo era; pues me tomaba el tiempo para pensar en trivialidades, como por ejemplo: ¿Por qué las hermanas Granger eran delgadas y bellas, si su madre parecía una aristócrata gorda y modestamente insoportable? , me reía en mis adentros mientras que cuando abría mis ojos de nuevo, me daba cuenta lo poco que faltaba para llegar.

La mansión de los Granger, era de un tamaño majestuoso; lo podríamos llamar castillo, sin embargo también tendríamos que describir como castillos las mansiones de mis amigos. Tenía amplios jardines y por cada espacio cuadrado se podría divisar un empleado de limpieza; la entrada constaba de veinte escalones de mármol que en el futuro tendría la libertad de contar; que conducía a espacio muy decorado que casi siempre tenía música de fondo, el piano era el instrumento favorito de Lucila, y sin malinterpretar parecía unos de los más bellos adornos de la sala.

Cuando llegamos, las risas y los chismes eran la única música en el medio, y yo decidí seguir la corriente como siempre lo hacía. Lucy conversaba con su sequito de clones y unos caballeros más interesados en su belleza que en sus palabras, a mi perspectiva eso era lo mas cómico, puesto que Lucy y yo estuvimos toda nuestra vida comprometidos; digamos que nuestras familias vieron un negocio de por medio y no lo desaprovecharon.

Lucy no estuvo tan de acuerdo con la idea del matrimonio conmigo, ella pensaba en una idea que a mi parecer lucía, más que descabellada, una idea horrorosa, una idea brumosa que actuaba como una idea razonable y cuando me lo dijo por primera vez no sabía que responder:

-Draco…, se que seremos felices cuando nos casemos, pero nunca seré el amor de tu vida .- dijo Lucy con un aire tan risueño y fantástico que parecía un cuento de hadas.

-Nadie se casa por amor Lucy.- respondí yo con cierta confusión

-Nunca se sabe, Draco, siempre me pareció que Hermione era la más indicada.- dijo ella levantándose del asiento del que estaba sentada.

-¿Hermione?, no creo que ella sea la indicada para nadie, es absolutamente insufrible.- respondí riéndome, compartiendo el parentesco entre Hermione y su madre.

-Era solo una sugerencia Draco, y bueno además mi madre no es tan mala.- dijo Lucy, como si supiera en que estaba pensando, lo que me hizo sentir algo de escalofríos.

…

En la reunión ; encontré a mis demás amigos , Blaise Quevek, Theodore Nott , Santino Bradsbury y Axel Hamilton ; los cinco eramos algo especial , a diferencia de la familia de los Granger ; teníamos una unión , eramos parte de un secreto , eramos parte de un pacto o una maldición. Todos teníamos algo diferente y por eso eramos tan unidos, eramos cinco personas con algo inhumano, inaccesible y por eso era valioso.

Todos tenemos secretos, y ese era el mío, o al menos el de las cinco familias, alguna vez mi padre me contó una historia fantástica cuando niño, sin embargo en aquellos tiempos; mi poderes aun no se mostraban por lo que era otra historia para ayudar a dormir….

Empezaba con la historia de la tierra; en donde se decía que un Dios supremo, bendijo a cinco hombres nobles de alma y les dio la responsabilidad de mantener al mundo en orden, de ser los ojos de ese Dios y mantener la paz hasta el fin de los tiempos.

Sin embargo no creo que sea una bendición , porque controlar dichos poderes , es como controlar otra alma mas , se trata de control y fuerza que según mi padre , muchos no pudieron controlar hasta cuando fuera demasiado tarde.

Recuerdo que cuando cumplí doce años, me ahogué en el rio, cuando me encontraba con mi tío de pesca, sentí miedo porque no sabía que era morir, y sentí sobrecogimiento. El rio me llevaba consigo despechadamente y yo gritaba por mi vida , sentí que mi tío trataba de ayudarme , pero no podía conseguir lograrlo , yo solo quería vivir y no existía nada , ni nadie que pudiera hacerlo , mi suerte estaba echada ; después trate de callarme y pensar en que no me iba a doler , debía ser valiente y morir como un Malfoy , pero todo me costaba ; y de pronto por un segundo me sentí sin vida , porque no sentía mi corazón palpitar y sentí entumeciendo en todo mi cuerpo como una especie de carga eléctrica y como si hubiera podido mover la corriente de aquel rio , caí en tierra asustado y poco después me desmayé.

Cuando mi padre se enteró del acontecimiento, me felicitó a pesar de de mi miedo temporal por el agua, me dijo que mi fortaleza me ayudaría en el futuro y así fue. Puedo mover y controlar todo tipo de movimiento de la naturaleza, puedo matar a alguien con el movimiento de mis brazos y cierta concentración.

Por el momento entre mis cinco compañeros soy el más avanzado, trato de controlarlo y aunque a veces es casi imposible, sé que puedo.


	2. CAPITULO 2 ¿POR QUE?

CAPITULO 2: Narración hecha por Lucila:

Cumplí 17 años el día de hoy, que felicidad, es un decir porque es la edad perfecta para mi matrimonio, según dijo mi madre y aunque se supondría que debería tener algo de positividad por el matrimonio, porque lo he visto y sé que mi futuro será bello con Draco, pero nunca habrá verdaderamente amor.

Tengo planes para esta temporada, y como los inicios de la preparación para la boda serán evidentes, yo podre cumplir con mis caprichos: Juntar a la señorita etiqueta con el señor tengo la razón (Hermione y Draco).

Estoy más que segura que esto va contra todas las reglas , y por eso me parece la idea perfecta , además de que he visto el futuro tanto yo con Draco o mi hermana con Draco , para mi sorpresa existía más amor con Draco y Hermione que estaría más que emocionada por verlo.

Fase 1 del plan perfecto: HECHA

Día 1, me levanté con pereza, sin embargo cuando bajé a desayunar, ahí estaba mi bella hermana, ya cambiada y lista para leer un libro, ni siquiera para conocer a futuros pretendientes, sino a tener una relación amor con el libro de la semana o del día; aunque no digo que odio los libros, simplemente que a veces pienso que Hermione es el colmo de la lectura y a veces me desagrada. Me senté junto a ella en la mesa, mientras que mi madre hablaba de un té en casa de alguna de sus amigas, saludé y Hermione me preguntó ¿Por qué no me levantaba temprano? , yo simplemente me demoré en cambiarme le respondí, y ella me miro con el rostro incomprensible; el rostro, yo sabía perfectamente en que pensaba y no era exactamente el caso.

Le sugerí a mí madre, mi idea maravillosa:

-¿Madre, ya que mi matrimonio será pronto, podríamos invitar a Draco y a algún compañero a pasar la temporada en la casa de campo?

-No es una mala idea hija, le comunicaré a tu padre y le mandaré una invitación a tu prometido y algún invitado que yo elegiré. – respondió mi madre feliz por la idea.

Mi hermana era otra historia, apenas acababa de observar maravillada la flor del té de jazmín y de pronto escucho mis palabras y su mirada se desencajó, como si hubiera dicho algo malo y yo no me hubiera dado cuenta.

…

Después del desayuno, Hermione me miró con el rostro molesto, lo sabía porque antes de leer su mente, tenía la nariz encogida y se mordía el labio nerviosamente y entonces habló un poco alto:

-¿Por qué lo hicisteis? , sabes que tu prometido no me agrada, a metros de distancia es alguien desagradable.- grito ella apretando sus guantes de tela, muy molesta.

-Hermione has hablado con él menos de cinco minutos ,¿ cómo podrías saberlo?.- dije yo tratando de tranquilizarla.

-Esos cinco minutos, fueron lo peor de mi vida y punto...- dijo ella alejándose de la habitación, en donde aproveche para leer.

FLASH BACK

Hermione se encontraba de invitada junto con su hermana en la mansión de los Malfoy ,Draco , decidió hablar con más con Lucila que con Hermione que se encontraba retraida, en la sala conversando de temas cualquieras con la madre de Draco.

Cuando algunos amigos de Draco, llegaron a la mansión; como era lógico empezaron a hablar con Lucila. Draco sintió que Hermione debía también de hacer participación en la otra conversación por lo que fue en busca de ella.

Hermione salió a ver poco después de su conversación con la madre de Draco a ver la puesta de sol en los jardines, y de pronto, como una tormenta una voz interrumpe su paz .

-Soy Draco.- dijo amablemente Draco

-Hermione, y ¿Lu?- respondió Hermione molesta por alguna razón

-Se encuentra conversando con algunas amistades ,¿ porque no te nos unes?.- dijo Draco extrañado, por la pregunta, él pensaba en que Hermione era igual de bella que Lu , pero no entendía porque Hermione le ponía más importancia a su hermana pequeña.

- Me gustaría, pero veo la puesta de sol.- respondió ella con un sentido lógico

-Bueno está bien, pero tienes toda tu vida para disfrutar de ello, ven – respondió Draco aun amablemente

-Son únicas.- dijo Hermione con autoritarismo

-Como digas, ven entonces te mostrare de donde se ven mejor.- respondió Draco, tomando a Hermione del brazo.

- Gracias.- dijo Hermione

Caminaron por el bosque , casi sin rumbo , sin embargo por aquellos 5 minutos de caminata , Draco encontró algo que le pareció especial y por eso le pidió compañía ,sin embargo cuando Hermione tropezó , por alguna parte del bosque ; discutieron de la culpa de cada quien y sintieron una indiferencia de gran magnitud.

Draco sentía la indiferencia, por las actitudes de Hermione, tan retraída y poco sociable, y a veces insoportable.

Hermione en cambio era diferente, a ella le desagradaba Draco, por su actitud de "yo tengo la razón", y que nadie le podía discutir.

No era el simple hecho del accidente, sino que los dos no se soportaban y esa era la única verdad.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Así eran las cosas para mi linda hermanita, aunque la verdad no me interesa su molestia, yo simplemente actuaré y punto.

Tengo la ligera sensación de que esto será una gran aventura y que me divirtiere mucho al verla.


	3. CAPITULO 3 SERÁ DIVERTIDO

CAPITULO 3: Narrada por Draco

Ayer recibí una invitación, mi mayordomo me la dió con suma cortesía y entonces traté de leerla, pero cuando leí el remitente decidí que era mejor que la leyera el mayordomo, en realidad no sabía que pensar sobre la madre de Lucy, nunca me agradó, así que me causó suma extrañeza.

-Léela Mario.- le dije con autoridad, para no demostrar debilidad.

-Si Señor.- respondió él sumamente tranquilo, o al menos eso parecía.

"_Estimado Señor Malfoy Black, me es grato dirigirme a usted y a la vez comunicarle la invitación de la familia Granger Laughton; hacia "Marinfoulse", la casa de verano de los Granger. Acompañado por supuesto de alguna amistad, que usted crea conveniente._

_Esperamos su aceptación. _

_Atentamente: Adeline Granger"_

_-¿_Señor que le respondo, de parte de usted?-pregunto Mario sin ninguna emoción

-Dígale , que estaré muy feliz de acompañarlos esta temporada en Marinfoulse , además dicen que es un castillo majestuoso y bellísimo para pasar el verano – le respondí a Mario , con una sonrisa algo malévola ; después de todo , los padres de Lucy casi nunca están en el castillo y podría o es posible tener mi regalo de bodas antes de la fecha.

…

Tuve una semana para pensar en el viaje y en el invitado estrella.

Elegí por fin a Axel Hamilton, era mi amigo de parranda, además era un imán para las mujeres, teníamos casi la misma personalidad, solo que él era un poco más malévolo que yo y por supuesto ese era el caso .Quería disfrutar cada minuto en el que Axel jugaba con Hermione, quería ver temblar sus sentimientos y sobretodo quería jugar .Antes que todo me encantaban los juegos y este sería espectacular.

Decidí hospedar a Axel unos dos días antes del gran viaje. Sería divertido, además que podíamos practicar con nuestros poderes, Axel por supuesto apenas llego a la mansión me vio con una enorme sonrisa.

-Así que esta vez soy tu compañero de batalla- me dijo entrando en la mansión.

-Pues sí Axel, y por favor no te metas con las encargadas de limpieza-respondí sonriente.

-Está bien, es que algunas están demasiado bellas, tu sabes que amo a las mujeres- respondió él mirando seductoramente a la encargada de llevar las maletas, que por cierto lo miró embobada.

-Bueno, eso también es muy cierto, todas las mujeres son muy bellas. Y dime: ¿cómo van tus asuntos?- pregunte yo, dirigiendo a Axel hacia la sala de visitas.

-Muy bien hermano, bien; bueno no tan bien. Mi hermana ya se casó y ni te imaginaras como mis padres me presionan con eso del matrimonio. Y bueno con eso de los poderes, he practicado y cada vez me salen mejor.- respondió Axel echándose en el mullido sillón de la sala.

-Entiendo, ¿tú hermana no tenia 12? –le pregunte extrañado

-No Draco, eso fue hace cuatro años –respondió riéndose de mí

-Bueno Draco y dime cual es exactamente mi misión en la "modesta" casa de los Granger – dijo Axel sonriendo, mirándome con planes maléficos.

-Bueno, al parecer me casaré con Lucila, y me han pedido un acompañante, y quiero que juegues con su hermana.- respondí yo, sin inhibirme.

-¿Te casarás con Lucy? , afortunado, demasiado afortunado. ¿Hermione?, ¿rostro de anciana?, es bonita, ha evolucionado después de años de fealdad, bueno no me parece mala idea. Está bien.- dijo Axel lanzando las uvas hacia su boca.

-¿Anciana? – le dije yo confundido.

-Habla como una, se la pasaba hablando con mis padres en vez de meterse en la biblioteca conmigo- respondió Axel fantaseando.

-¿En la biblioteca?, ¿no era ahí en donde te acostaste con la hermana de Blaise?-pregunte yo riéndome.

-Pues sí, sin embargo Hermione le cae tan bien a mis padres que están pensando en si mi matrimonio puede ser con ella.- dijo él aburrido.

-No me digas- le respondí, mientras me servía una copa de vino.

-Si, pero no exageres, yo nombro a quien sea y esa será mi esposa.- me respondió Axel algo frio y distante.

-Como digas.- dije yo riéndome.

-Draco: ¿dónde voy a dormir esta noche?-preguntó él cambiando de tema inocentemente.

-No sé pregúntale a la encargada de maletas- dije yo pensativo, ya que no sabía que me esperaba y por supuesto tenía algo de curiosidad.

-Muy bien- dijo Axel retirándose de la sala y buscando a la encargada…

…

En la noche, me empecé a sentir muy confundido, tenía temores escondidos y eso me asustaba. Decidí salir de mi habitación descalzo, buscando un vaso de agua o tal vez tocar algún instrumento, sin embargo cuando pasé por algunos de las habitaciones. Empecé a oír ruidos extraños.

Empecé a apegarme a las paredes, para saber de dónde provenía el ruido. Y entonces encontré la puerta de la biblioteca, se oían sonidos como de gemidos; sentí una ligera extrañeza y entonces abrí la puerta.

Mire sorprendido a mi encarga de maletas y ama de llaves con mi pervertido amigo Axel, en una posición incomoda. Decidí cerrar la puerta y empecé a reírme incontrolablemente hasta llegar a la cocina.

Definitivamente esta sería una gran aventura.


End file.
